


The Silver Eyed Messiah

by ProfessionalTsundere



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalTsundere/pseuds/ProfessionalTsundere
Summary: It hurts so much, it feels like death nine times over. I want to stop, I can’t take this, but I have to. If I do this I can save everyone, my daughters can grow up not fearing Grimm at every corner, they can be healthy normal children. I’ll do this for them, and keep hoping for a better future for everyone. If I’m doing this for them I can stay happy until the very end.





	1. Chapter 1

_It hurts so much, it feels like death nine times over. I want to stop, I can’t take this, but I have to. If I do this I can save everyone, my daughters can grow up not fearing Grimm at every corner, they can be healthy normal children. I’ll do this for them, and keep hoping for a better future for everyone. If I’m doing this for them I can stay_ **_happy_ ** _until the very end._

* * *

Two people stood in Beacon Academy’s headmaster’s office. The headmaster himself, Ozpin, sipping at his coffee while looking down at the city of Vale. The second was the young Ruby Rose, a student at the prestigious academy.

“What is your favourite fairy tale?” Ozpin asked the seemingly innocent question with ease, half listening for the answer but more focused on preparing for what followed after.

“Well I love the tales about heroes of old, the ones that mom told were the best, but there is a soft spot in my heart for _Little Red Riding Hood_.”

“Hmm,” Ozpin nodded his head at her words. “Miss Rose have you ever heard the tale of _The Blessed Messiah_?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I’m not surprised, your mother wasn’t very fond of it after all. Would you like to hear it anyways?”

“Sure, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“None at all. Please sit and make yourself comfortable..”

——

_In the times before dust was discovered humanity had only one way to deal with the Grimm. When their numbers got to high they would send a Messiah to the Great Tower._

_The Messiah would journey up the tower and claim the nine blessings before lighting the candles atop the tower and calling the Grimm to them in droves._

_Each of the blessings represented an element that made the world turn, brought about new chapters, and allowed Remnant to flourish with new life._

_But after dust was found and humanity could control the Grimm without any outside aid the blessings and tower faded from memory, the only vague mentions to be found in old storybooks._

——

“But professor, how do you know about it then?”

“That, Miss Rose, is a tale for another day. But do you understand what I’m saying?”

“There’s a tower out there that has the ability to destroy a large number of Grimm using the blessings of the world.” Ozpin nodded at her quick summary. “What I don’t understand is why you’re telling me this.”

“Because we are facing drastic times. An ancient evil is gaining power and I fear that the Great Tower will be our only hope. I’m telling you this because I believe you have the potential to be the Messiah.”

“M-me? But I’m just a normal girl, there must be some mistake!” Ruby waved her arms in protest, taken aback that Ozpin thought her to be the possible savior of Remnant.

“The Messiah is traditionally a natural born warrior with a pure heart, ready to face whatever dangers the journey to the tower will bring. You fit that description perfectly. You needn’t worry about making a decision right now though, take a few days to think about it. But I do warn you to not put it off for too long.” Sensing she was dismissed, Ruby gave a hesitant nod before going back to her dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2

Before the Great Tower rested ten hunters and huntresses in training. Team RWBY, JNPR, and half of team SSSN.

“So the headmaster said that our semblances won’t work in there, right?” Nora asked, running a cloth over the head of Magnhild to clean it.

“Yes. He mentioned something about the ancient magic interfering with our aura’s too.” Weiss said, remembering the briefing Ozpin had given them all before they left. “As well as dust being more volatile.”

“I doubt we’ll see any Grimm in there so should we empty our weapons while we’re out here?” Blake was already ejecting the dust rounds from Gamble Shroud.

“If it’s in the powder form then yes, but if you have crystals you should be fine so long as you don’t shoot at them,” Weiss paused, thinking about it for a moment. “Actually get rid of it all, we don’t know how volatile the tower will make them, they could explode in our hands the moment we enter.”

“Well there is one way to test.” Yang took a bullet out of Ember Celica and threw it within the open archway that led into the tower. The minute the round entered the stone building’s courtyard it exploded, sending small bits of shrapnel back at the group.

“... Yeah we’re leaving all this stuff outside. Besides, our weapons should be enough, even without dust.” Ren quickly emptied StormFlower’s cartridges onto the ground before shifting it back to standby mode. Clicks and whirls could be heard as all the rest did the same, wary of their only means of protection exploding in their faces.

“Let’s keep them somewhere safe, for the journey back!” Ruby gathered up all of Crescent Rose’s ammo and looked for a place to hid them.

“Ruby…” Yang had a strange look in her eyes. The look disappeared when Jaune placed his hand on her shoulder.

“That sounds like a great idea, maybe we should hide them in a hollowed out tree or something.” Jaune squeezed Yang’s shoulder before helping Ruby look for a place to store their supplies.

The two Beacon team leaders returned ten minutes later, Ruby looking embarrassed while Jaune was shaking his head.

“Well there’s now a fallen tree in the forest we can use to store our ammo and dust.” The look on his face told them all the needed to know about how they came across the tree. The ten teenagers packed up everything and soon stored it in the fallen tree, leaving a trail back to it at Pyrrha’s suggestion.

——

The group now stood in front of a giant stone door blocking them from continuing further into the tower.

“How do you suppose we past this?” Neptune drummed his fingers against his leg, looking around the room.

“I don’t suppose anyone can read ancient ruins?” Blake ran her hand against the carvings that lined the door.

“Maybe it’s a test to see if you’re worthy of entering? I mean they’d have to have some sort of protections or people could just walk in and take the blessings.” Ruby stepped forwards, and hesitantly placed her hand over the center of the door. Immediately the room started to shake as the door slowly inched itself open, taking Jaune and the less steady members of the group off their feet.

“Yep, that did it alright,” came Jaunes dry reply from his spot on the ground. He grabbed Pyrrha’s outstretched hand and hauled himself back up, clearing his jeans of any dirt.

“Good job sis, I knew one of us was the brains in the family!” Yang ruffled Ruby’s hair playfully, ignoring the younger girls protests.

The ten youth’s stepped inside the Great Tower, facing the end of their innocence.


	3. Chapter 3

“So is this it?” They stood before a stone arch, beyond it was a blue floating mass of energy that bore the symbol of the  『 Blossoming Wave 』 .

“How am I supposed to collect it? Did we miss a torch or something on the way here?” Ruby tilted her head to the side.

“Maybe it takes the place of our aura!” Nora exclaimed.

“Which is why our own aura’s are canceled out. Brilliant Nora!” Pyrrha said, patting the hyperactive girl on the back.

“No turning back now, let’s save the world!” Ruby stepped into the blessings chamber, eyes hopeful and smile bright. A hand stopped her just before she touched the blessing, causing her to look back in confusion.

“Huh? What is it Neptune?”

“You know,” Neptune said before shifting his weapon into it’s guandao form. “I don’t think it’s fair having you take all the blessings.” With one well placed swing he winded Ruby and threw her out of the chamber.

“Neptune!” Ruby cried from her place on the ground, only able to watch as the door to the chamber closed on Neptune’s triumphant face. She sat there, shocked at what had just happened. Sun slammed against the stone, expression full of disbelief.

“Open up you stupid wall! Give me back my friend!”

“It’s too late Sun. He’s made his choice.” Blake urged the monkey faunus away from the room that trapped his best friend. Ruby shivered from her place on the ground, imagining cold glares all around her.

“Ruby,” the soft voice of her older sister broke the silver eyed girl away from the dark path her thoughts were heading. “We still have eight more to go.”

“Right. I’m just… It makes sense, I mean he was more Sun’s friend than ours, but still.”

“... Let’s go, the others will be on the next floor by now.”

The sister’s walked up the newly formed stairs, meeting their friends by the next chamber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real talk. this chapter was the worst to write because i couldnt think of what to do with it. this chapter is the reason this wasn't done half a year ago.

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair and it didn’t make sense.

——

“With this I’ll be more than ‘The Invincible Girl’,” her smile seemed to take on a malicious edge as the chamber door closed, sealing her in with the 『Fiery Feast』.

——

We were friends, weren’t we?

——

“Dude, who better to take the 『Graceful Sunlight』 that me, Sun? It’s like a match made in heaven!” The selfish grin never left his face even as the stone doors closed on him and the third blessing.

——

Think about all we’ve been through together!

——

“You jerk, that’s not how this is going to happen!” Blake snarled at the stone as she ran off. By the time they had caught up the chamber doors were already closing on her. They had lost the 『Restful Darkness』 before they even saw it.

——

Torchwick at the docks! Mountain Glenn!

——

“In the end I’m just not meant to be a hunter.” The doors closed on Jaune, taking away the 『Trembling Earth』.

——

The deathstalker and nevermore during initiation!

——

As they came upon the sixth door Nora reached into her ammo belt before placing an item into Ren’s hand. She gave him a smile before pushing her way to the front of the group.

“Hey this one’s 『Ambient Thunder』, right? Gotta say it sounds like fun!”

——

Aren’t Hunters supposed to lay down their lives for the people of Remnant?

——

There were no words as Ren walked into the chamber. He never looked back, even as he coveted the 『Whirlwind Rondo』 to himself.

——

Is this what you planned from the start?

——

Weiss let go of Ruby’s hand, and walked into the chamber. Looking back she smiled, “Aren’t I the ‘ice queen’?” Joyful tears froze on her face as she stole the 『Silver Garden』 for herself.

——

… Then who needs you.


	5. Chapter 5

“This is my last stop sis.” Yang didn’t look at Ruby as they both stood before the chamber of the  『Quickening Magma』 .

“Yang?” Ruby stared at her sister, eyes wide with fear.

“Just leave already!” Even without a semblance lighting her aura on fire Yang was a fearsome sight when mad. Ruby took a step back, terrified at what her sister had become. With one last push Ruby was no longer in the chamber. The final blessing had been lost.

—— 

Please, not you too…

—— 

Ruby stood there, vaguely aware of the shifting of stones signaling the final floor was now open but not caring. Her sister, the person who promised that they would be together until the very end, had just left her. Left her to steal the final blessing away, to take the last shred of hope Remnant had and keep it so selfishly to herself. Something ugly rose up in the young huntress, emotions every child was told to avoid for fear of attracting the creatures of Grimm. The hate, the betrayal, the sadness, the rage. They all melded together and formed a beast within her heart, almost like a Grimm had been born from her very soul. Only a sense of duty stopped her from breaking down where she stood, and so with heavy limbs Ruby made her way to the final set of stone steps that would lead to the top floor, far to aware of the lack of blessings she held.

As Ruby stepped onto the roof of the tower she raised a hand to block out the harsh light. Blinking to clear her vision she gasped at what she saw. Nine statues, each holding a candle, circled a small shrine, and knelt by the shrine was the statue of Summer Rose, hands held together as though she was praying.

“M-mom?” As Ruby stepped closer the statue began to crumble, releasing a silver essence that rose towards the sky, finally free.

Ruby herself collapsed to her knees where her mother’s last resting spot was. Tear started to fill her eyes as she let out a broken laugh. Nine glowing figures stepped out of the statues and approached where she knelt, each taking the form of one of her companions.

“Why are you here.” Her voice flat, eye’s angry at seeing the people that had oh so recently betrayed her. When she got no response it just make her more frustrated. “What more do you have to say!?” Her voice cracked as the tears started to fall.

“What better reason to overcome my phobia than saving the world?” Neptune’s spirit gave a shrug, trying his best to stay cool despite the rapidly rising water.

“I guess this is what you’d call a pyrrhic victory…” Pyrrha smiled at the macabre joke, even as The Invincible Girl was burnt to ash.

“There was worst heat in Vacuo, this is nothing!” Sun wiped the sweat from his brow, lighthearted facade starting to crack as he fell to his knees, helpless under the intense rays.

“I lived in the shadow’s all my life, spending some of my death in them for my team, no my family, is nothing.” Blake was kneeling, head bowed as she accepted the unending shadows that would soon eat away as her mind itself.

“I’ve never regretted using those fake transcripts.” Jaune started to stumble as the earth beneath him started to split open, swallowing him with it’s cruel jaws.

“W-what are you talking about?” Realization filled her eyes as she started to understand what her friends had done. Her voice died down as Nora’s spirit started to speak.

“Sorry I left before you Ren, but it’s actually pretty scary watching our friends sacrifice themselves one by one.” Nora wiped a tear from her eye, body convulsing as she was repeatedly struck by lightning.

“Nora, I’ll be seeing you soon.” Ren held the note in his hand, refusing to let go even as his body and clothes were shredded by the razor winds.

“Please don’t look at me with those eyes, I never meant to hurt you. I love you.” Icicles on her lashes, Weiss begged Ruby as both her body and heart were frozen to the ground.

“I’m sorry Ruby, I didn’t want you to see me cry. I couldn’t let you be alone here, not like mom was.” Yang was heart broken, openly sobbing. She ignored everything in her grief, from the magma melting her limbs to the stray sparks that lit her beloved hair on fire.

“Why did this happen? Why did you have to sacrifice yourselves for me?” Ruby screamed as the spirits of her friends faded and the candles lit up. The red wax began to stream downwards, going through a series of grooves on the ground until they formed a small pool around the shrine.

A soft yet broken laugh were let out of the huntress-in-trainings mouth before she fell into full blown hysterics. Hands grasping at her hair as she despaired over the trials that her friends were enduring, ignorant of the flocks of Grimm her emotions called.

“I won’t let this be for nothing.” She looked on as the shrine’s top was lit with a stunning flame. She calmed her manic laughter as her face twisted in anger. “I’ll take these sorrows and make sure no one has to suffer like this _ ever again _ !” Her final words yelled towards the gods, silver energy tore Ruby’s body apart, destroying the Grimm en masse.

——

Back in Beacon’s headmaster’s office Ozpin looked at his scroll as Professor Port sent a frantic message to all staff about how the Grimm he had collected for lessons simultaneously died when the silver wave hit them.

A sad smile adorned his face, knowing that the ritual had been completed. No words are said as he takes a sip of coffee, trying to ignore how it tasted like ash in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the point of the Great Tower is to put a Silver Eyed Warrior through so much stress that when they activate their powers it tears apart their very being, using the resulting energy to send most Grimm into a hibernative state or, in extreme cases such as Ruby’s, utterly decimate the weaker Grimm and greatly debilitate the stronger ones. Y’know how Ruby froze the dragon Grimm at the end of volume 3? Imagine if instead she tore half of its body to shreds. Now imagine that covering the whole of Remnant. That’s the kind of power she’s using at the end.
> 
> If you couldn’t tell, Summer’s final thoughts are why her sacrifice didn’t work so well. They’re called warriors for a reason. All the stress of battle and how you could have done better, saved more lives, killed more Grimm, make their powers stronger. She was at peace when she died, and while her feelings did slow down the Grimm she didn’t have enough of an effect that her daughters could grow up and live full lives before following her.


End file.
